A conventional electronic tablet enables its owner to access content via its touchscreen. In particular, the touchscreen simultaneously displays graphical content and receives touch input in the form of finger gestures (i.e., the tablet owner touches locations which are over the displayed graphical content). In response to this touch input, the electronic tablet performs particular operations.
Typically, the tablet owner holds the electronic tablet in one hand so that the touchscreen faces the owner, and enters the finger gestures on the touchscreen using the other hand. Examples of finger gestures include a single finger tap, a double finger tap, a single finger swipe, a two finger swipe, a pinch-in gesture (two fingers moving towards each other), and a pinch-out gesture (two fingers moving away from each other).